


By Hotaru

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:03:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Hotaru began to frown near many stuffed animals in her bedroom.





	By Hotaru

I never owned Sailor Moon characters.

 

Hotaru began to frown near many stuffed animals in her bedroom. She never forgot about Michiru suffering while she was sick recently. Her demise. Rare toys Michiru purchased days before she departed from the world. 

Hotaru started to slouch at a snail's pace. She thought she saw Michiru's happy spirit.

 

THE END


End file.
